


A Patient Man

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Kind of ooc idk, Kind of pining ig for a few minutes, M/M, Meeting, Modern Era AU, Pining, Thomas has Feelings, Thomas is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is a patient man. Usually. Sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have some totally ooc Thomas pining after a totally ooc Alexander thank u

Thomas Jefferson is a patient man. Usually. Sometimes. Okay, he's patient with some things, but other things . . . Well.

When Alexander Hamilton walks into the room, his patience runs out completely. The man is insufferable and annoying and so incredibly _adorable_  and he can't take it anymore, damn it. He has lost all patience when it comes to Hamilton, not only because his financial plans are ridiculous, but also because he has waited far too long to just sweep him away and have his way with them.

That's why Madison leans over and whispers, "You're staring."

He sighs quietly and clenches his fist. "I know."

"Someone will notice," Madison warns under his breath, pretending to scribble some notes.

"I wish _someone_ would notice," Thomas replies, raising an eyebrow at Hamilton, who is still talking about the nation's debt. Thomas can't pay attention. He's much too preoccupied watching his lips move, watching his hands fly around in the air, watching his eyes light up as he reaches a new point. Hamilton is just so damn cute and he can't handle it.

Madison rolls his eyes. "If you'd swallow your pride -"

"We've been over this," Thomas cuts in. "I'm not telling him."

"I'm just saying -"

"I know what you're saying, and _I'm_ saying no."

"Just hear me out," Madison says, lifting a hand as Thomas moves to interject. Madison shrugs his shoulders. "Agree with him on something."

"What?"

"Something small, something unimportant," Madison explains, "and watch his face."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Thomas whispers bitterly, looking down at his hands, fiddling with his pen.

"Just _watch_."

Thomas raises an eyebrow but sighs. He waits for a moment, giving Hamilton time to run out of breath before interrupting. "That's actually a good point."

Hamilton looks at him in surprise, but Madison was right; his eyes light up just a little, his lips almost - _almost_ \- turn up at the corners, he slows his excited movements for just a moment.

And Thomas loses it. He melts right into his damn chair. Madison grins to himself, shaking his head.

Hamilton goes back to whatever he was saying, and Thomas tries to pull himself together.

"Did you see his _face_?" he whispers excitedly, leaning over to Madison, who is amused.

"Yes, I did."

"When he _looked at me_."

"I saw."

"You were right -"

"I often am."

" _James_ ," Thomas says, and he's bring serious, looking over at his friend, his face too honest. Madison raises his eyebrows just slightly at Thomas's demeanor. "Do you think he -"

"Yes," Madison says with a confident, definite nod. "Yes, he does."

Thomas takes a breath, a beat, looking back at Hamilton. Then he whips his head back to Madison and says, "So I should -"

"Tell him," Madison confirms. Thomas looks nervous, but after a few minutes of internal debate, he's resigned to doing it, when the meeting is over. He can't tell if his sudden confidence is from the way Hamilton looked at him or just because he's so tired of waiting, but it's there and he's going to take advantage of it.

When the meeting is over, Thomas takes a breath and waits for everyone to leave the room. Madison gives him a look and a nod of reassurance as he slides out the door.

Hamilton is gathering his papers, always the last one to leave. Thomas approaches.

"Hamilton," he starts, trying to calm his nerves.

Hamilton looks up to address him. "Jefferson - I was surprised to hear you agree with me for once."

"I think there's a lot more we agree on," Thomas says suggestively, leaning on the table and looking down at Hamilton with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. His flirtatious confidence is a front, but it seems to be working, because Hamilton is getting flustered.

"W-what?" he stammers, taking a step back and stumbling into the back of a chair. "Are you sick? Or drunk?"

"Not at all," Thomas replies with a little shake of his head, taking a step closer.

"What are you doing -"

"Go on a date with me."

Hamilton's eyes go wide, his mouth dropping open as blush creeps on his cheeks. "I -"

Thomas takes another step. "We both know we've been skirting around this for a while now -"

"What time?" Hamilton interjects, straightening his shoulders.

It's Thomas's turn to look taken aback. Hamilton's forwardness has caught him off guard. He stares down at him with a little smile on his face, filled with awe.

He finds himself mumbling, "Six."

"You know where I live. I'll be ready."

And he struts off, leaving Thomas staring at the wall in a satisfying state of shock, both anxiety and excitement blossoming in his chest.

"Oh," Hamilton says suddenly, turning around, "on more thing."

Thomas turns around to face him and before he can react, Hamilton's lips are pressed against his, gently, teasing, promising. Thomas's stomach drops to the floor like on a roller coaster, reaching up to touch Hamilton's arm, moving forward to deepen the kiss -

But Hamilton pulls away just as quickly, smirking to himself and sauntering away, a bounce in his step.

Thomas, breathless, watches him go, his mouth dropping open and his heart swelling. 

Thomas Jefferson is a patient man. But he couldn't wait for six o'clock.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with no idea where it would end so I'm pleasantly surprised 
> 
> I can't seem to stop writing about tthese idiots I just love them so much send help
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and for those of you who have read my others as well, it literally means the entire world to me please know that 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE send me prompts at my tumblr @avory or even here literally anywhere I can't come up with prompts by myself but I need to write because I am Trash™ thank u


End file.
